Change for the better
by calderonmario600
Summary: Lets throw Ichigo in to the world of Steven Universe and see if a sole reaper can change things for the better. Ichigo just got his powers back from Ginjo but is he ready for this world. Will he be able to stand what happens to him. Take a look and see.
1. Chapter 1

Both bleach and Steven universe are owned by their owners please support the official release

Change for the Better

Chapter 1 Misplaced hero

It was a normal day in the sole society and Ichigo just got done talking to the head captain after killing Ginjo and getting his powers back. He just ran through the gate that would take him back home to his friends and family. He thought it would be like any time he went through this place but he was wrong. He was about to begin an adventure he would never have imagined.

He is currently running threw a dark tunnel with moving walls on his way home.

"Man it's good to finally have my powers back. Wait what the hell is, the cleaner".

Ichigo looked back and saw a golden light chasing him at a very fast speed. Right before he got hit it stopped and exploded. The blast caused Ichigo to fall in to the moving walls and get sucked in to a new world where he might never return from. All that was left was a wooden scull on the ground where he once was.

It was just another normal day at homeworld and Yellow and Blue Diamond Were walking out of a large meeting hall. Their pearls were waiting for them outside for them. Yellow Diamond is huge and made up mostly of sharp triangles and Blue Diamond is more rounded. When they got to the outside of the large building that is where they saw the boy with orange hair face down on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this, why is this gem not doing anything and just laying there" Yellow Diamond said.

"Pearl go wake it up" Blue Diamond said to Blue Pearl".

"Yes my diamond".

The pearls were actually normal size so Blue pearl was a bit shorter than the thing on the ground. She kneeled by the creature and flipped it so it was face up.

"Wake up please, you are in the way of the diamonds" she said with a soft voice.

"Enough of that just smack it awake" Yellow Diamond said. Blue Pearl looked to her diamond for conformation and she nodded.

[SMACK]

"What the hell" The creature said as it got up startling the pearl.

"Why are you laying there and not doing your job" Yellow Diamond said.

Ichigo looked up to see a huge yellow being with a yellow diamond in the center of its chest and a blue one next to it. "Well I don't know that myself, I was just going home"…

"What home, all gems must always be at their assigned jobs and posts. What kind of gem are you" Blue Diamond asked?

"Well I don't know what you're talking about but my name is Ichigo" he said as he stud up.

"Pearl check its body for a gem".

"Yes my diamond".

The next thing Ichigo knew a blue girl with a pearl in the center of her chest was grappling with him to get his clothes off to look for something.

"Hay, What the hell are you doing, let me go, my shirt".

"It speaks the truth my diamond she has no gem".

"I told you the truth you didn't have to take off my shirt from me and I'm a boy" Ichigo said as he stud there shirtless.

"Alright what sort of being are you then" Yellow Diamond asked?

"I'm a human why".

"Very well then how did you get here" Blue diamond asked?

"I just told you that and would you sop tracing my scars" Ichigo yelled as Blue Pearl was still looking for a gem.

"Nice try but last I checked humans lived on earth and we are a long way from that planet so tell the truth" Yellow Diamond said.

"I am telling the truth and give me back my shirt" he said as he snatched his shirt back from Blue Pearl.

As he yelled the pressure got heavier around them.

"What is that pressure, is it some sort of attack" Blue Diamond asked?

"Sorry about that it's just my spiritual pressure" He said calming down.

"What is that on your back boy" Blue Diamond said pointing to the large cleaver on his back.

He pulled off of his back and the cloth unraveled "This is Zangetsu My zanpacto".

"Alright I have heard enough, Pearl kill it. If it really is human I want to test something" Yellow diamond commanded.

"Yes my diamond" the yellow girl at her side said.

Before Ichigo could react she pulled out a yellow sword and it extended threw his chest. She pulled it out and blood gushed out as he fell to the ground.

"D dam it".

"If I may ask what test are you going to conduct" Blue Diamond Asked?

"I am going to see if I can make this human in to a hybrid".

Blue Pearl walked up to Blue Diamond and handed her Zangetsu.

Suddenly the air grew thick and the wind started to pick up with the boy at its center. Before they could speak a pillar of red and white energy shot in to the sky. When it died down a new creature was there. It was bone white with a hole in the center of its chest. It had red fur around its wrists and neck. It had a mask with two black streaks running through the eyes which were yellow with black sclera. It had foreword pointing horns and flowing orange hair.

A ball of energy formed between its horns and it fired it at the building behind them. When the smoke cleared the building was no longer there.

"What power, pearls distract it" Yellow Diamond said.

"What are you planning Yellow"?

"Blue do you see the hole in its chest, I be leave that if we get a gem there he will revert back to his old form and become a hybrid for us to use. I only thought of that because he didn't have that hole before we killed him. If I am right we will replace his hart with a gem. I wanted to use a weaker gem but Painite is the only one I have on hand. I wanted to use a week gem like a ruby but I didn't know he would turn in to this, I thought he would stay dead and we could do this safely. This is no normal human but that is good for us because he has so much power".

The pearls were getting the beast to turn its back to the diamonds by attacking it and jumping to the sides. Every time it fired one of those energy blasts they would almost get hit but an order was an order, they had to succeed or get shattered. When it was fully turned around Yellow diamond threw a red/orange gem in the hole but the reaction wasn't what they expected.

Zangetsu turned in to energy and flew to the hole with the gem in it. The creature yelled in pain as the hole filled in. It stopped and fell to the ground again. All of the bone shattered and the hair grew back down. He looked like he did before they killed him but rather than the gem they put in his chest a black one of the same shape took its place.

I'll keep watch over him until he wakes up then we will decide what to do next. Pearl bring him to me".

The blue girl picked him up and the two blue gems left.

"Call me right away and keep it calm. This better be worth it, that was the only Painite we were able to create correctly. Let's go Pearl".

"Yes my diamond".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Control

"Get up Ichigo, We have much to discuss".

"What the hell, what am I doing back here Zangetsu"?

"You were killed again Ichigo".

"But how if I am here now".

"The beings you were fighting did something to you and now you are different".

"Different how"?

"Take a look at where your hollow whole would be".

Ichigo pulled his shirt apart and saw a round black stone in the center of his chest. He also noticed that his sword was no longer on his back.

"Zangetsu where's my Zanpacto"?

"It's inside of you, that stone granted you better control of your power and you can will it to come out any time you wish. However that is not why you are here".

"Why am I here then"?

"To train Ichigo, you shouldn't have been able to be killed a second time so easily".

"I wasn't expecting them to attack so soon".

"Have I not taut you never to let your guard down. You have forgotten that lesson Ichigo and for that your hollow and I have decided you must master his powers".

"Zangetsu, I can already keep the mask on as long as I want. What is there to learn"?

"You may have gained mastery over the mask but you know no hollow techniques. You have never used a cero outside of your hollowfied state. There is the quick and deadly balla and soneado. You can even use the cero oscuras do to the despair you felt when you were powerless. You can even create attacks if you take the time to think about and perfect them. Ichigo you have unlimited potential but first you must learn the basics. I will seal off your zanpacto so you may learn like a true hollow".

"What do you mean like a real hollow"?

"Ichigo you dumbass, he means instinct. Hollows get more powerful to survive and the cero is an attack all hollow know because it is easy to learn. And I am going to teach you so try not to die again".

A white version of Ichigo flew at him with a killer look in his eyes. Ichigo jumped back and just dodged the attack.

"Don't I get a say in this"?

"Quit talking and start fighting".

"Fine have it your way".

Ichigo rushed at the hollow with his fist cocked back. The hollow caught it and used the momentum to throw Ichigo to the ground. It then ran to him and kicked him in to the sky. Ichigo caught himself in mid air and rushed back for more. The hollow rushed at him but at the last second moved up and kicked Ichigo back to the ground.

Before the dust cleared Ichigo rushed out to surprise the hollow but in a buzz of static it was behind him and punched him down again. The hollow put his hand out and pointed at Ichigo with a white and red cero charging at his finger tip. Ichigo turned around to see it fire.

Without thinking in a buzz of static Ichigo moved to the side dodging the attack.

"I did it, soneado".

"Don't get your hopes up king you still have to learn the cero and you can figure out the rest".

Before he knew it ceros were being fired left and right. Ichigo buzzed around all of them getting closer to the hollow in the process.

The hollows eyes widened because Ichigo was learning so fast. That moment of shock caused it not to notice Ichigo buzz behind him and kick him down.

{Okay a cero looks like it's formed by gathering the energy from the atmosphere and mixing it with your own in to a ball that you fire when you think it's ready. Okay I can do this.}

When the hollow turned around its eyes widened even further because in Ichigo's hand was a bright blue cero, pointed right at him. The hollow rushed at Ichigo to see if he could stop it but about half way there Ichigo fired.

[BOOM]

Very good Ichigo, We have nothing left to teach you. Everything you can learn from this point on is up to you. Creating attacks is no easy matter however".

"Yah king, you have to imagine what you want the energy to do and how you can form it. There is no limit to what you can make as long as you have to make it happen".

"Your sole reaper powers are set in stone but your nature as a hollow allows you to create attacks that don't use your sword. When you have grown even more your hollow will teach you your resurreccion".

"One more thing king, you don't need that stupid mask anymore. You can use the powers whenever you want now. That stone in your chest allowed you more control of your powers, you just have to will the energy rather than pushing it like before. We'll see you around king".

"Yes Ichigo it's time you returned to your body and don't fall in to despair anymore. That causes rain in this world and we hate the rain".

"Thanks guys, I'll do my best".

When Ichigo opened his eyes he saw the blue girl from before looking down at him.

"Hay, where am I" he said as he sat up?

"Ah, well umm, you are in a containment room. My diamond told me to watch you and inform her when you awakened.

"Oh, okay. Before you go what's your name, you already know mine from before".

"My name"?

"She has no name, she is just a blue pearl created to serve me and do what I tell her to do".

Ichigo could see her head down as the large blue woman from before said that.

Yes my diamond, just a pearl to do what you ask of me".

"Hold on now you can't just"…

"Mind yourself boy, this is our planet you are on so think twice before speaking like that. We diamonds rule over the gem empire and that now includes you Painite".

"What, my name is"…

"Your gem is Painite and that is what you will be referred to as from now on. Now faze on some clothing before Yellow Diamond arrives so you look presentable".

"Fine how do I do that"?

"Pearl".

"Yes my diamond. You imagine what it will look like and will it to form on your body, like this" Blue pearl said as she fazed off her clothes.

"Okay okay I get it just put your clothes back on. Don't just go around doing that".

She phased her clothes back on and stud up to let him focus. Ichigo pictured his old clothes but he thought since he was in a new world he would use a new look. A white vest appeared on his chest with the shoulders pointing up. He also made arm guards from his wrist to right before his elbow. To top it off he made white pants and shoos.

"Hay why is my stone still showing"?

"Your gem is always showing so others may identify you, that is something that never gets blocked even if you will it" Yellow Diamond said as she walked in to the room

Ichigo stud up and walked over to the two large diamonds.

"Okay now what do you want with me. You clearly need me for something is you took the time to put this gem in my chest".

"You were merely a test to see if we can make humans in to hybrids nothing more. However, we used a one of a kind gem on you because that is all we had on hand so you have to prove your worth then we will decide what to do with you. Blue did you have the training room set up for his test"?

"Yes I have, come this way pearl". Also take this book and read up on our history so you don't look stupid later on" Blue Diamond said as she handed him a book.

"Do I have to carry this thing around everywhere I go"?

"No, you can just will it in to your gem to store it for later the same way you caused your clothes to appear".

"I can't believe you Blue, allowing you're pearl to speak so freely like that".

"As long as she does her job right then I could care less about what she says".

Ichigo tried to store the book and like Blue Pearl said it worked.

{Ichigo Why has a book appeared in your inner world?}

{I guess that is where these people store there things.}

{Very well then, I will read it and transfer the knowledge to your mind as I read.}

{You can do that?}

{Yes I can and it will give me something to do in this world.}

{Thank you Zangetsu, you're a life saver.}

{It is no trouble Ichigo.}

"We have arrived, in this room here".

As Ichigo's conversation he almost didn't notice Blue pearl ahead of him and lightly bumped in to her.

"Sorry about that".

"It is no trouble".

"We will be in the seats up there as you show what powers you have, there are some boulders there if you need targets. Now get to it before we decide to shatter you".

As they went to the seats Ichigo took a look around. This place looked like a large arena meant for gladiators and like she said there were boulders to one side. Ichigo looked up to the diamonds and saw that the pearls were standing at their feet.

{The way they are treated isn't right.}

"You may begin" Yellow Diamond yelled to him.

Ichigo summoned Zangetsu and it looked much shiner then before. He paid it no mind and started swinging it as if he was in a battle. After that he jumped in to the air and fired a Getsuga tenshou at one of the boulders cutting it in half. He stayed in the air and stud up and began to charge a cero. When he fired the cero they were impressed by its speed. Before they could blink the bolder was no more than a blue cloud of smoke.

"Those are all the things I know how to do".

"What about that monstrous form you took when we killed you" Yellow diamond asked.

"I can't control that, it is something I hold back because it is always trying to control my body. When you killed me I lost control and it took over but when I was sleeping I over powered it. I shouldn't have any problems with it anymore. How long was I out by the way"?

"68 hours" Blue pearl answered.

"I assigned pearl to watch over you until you awoke".

"Well I can say you would make a great one gem guard, wouldn't you say Blue"?

"Yes, we can use the gems that would do that job for something more productive".

"Very well you will now be a ship guard in case anyone attacks. You will be aboard a ship at all times protecting whatever is on it".

"Also, Blue pearl you will be assigned to be by his side and inform me if you believe him to turn trader. I want a report every other day".

Yes my diamond" she said as she walked to him.

We have created a room for you two to stay between assignments. We will inform you every time you have a new job and you have access to this training room between jobs. Is that clear" Yellow Diamond said authoritatively.

"Yes".

"Yes What"?

"Uh, yes my diamonds".

"Good now leave to your quarters".

After Ichigo and Blue Pearl left Yellow Diamond asked "Blue will you be alright without a pearl"?

"Yes, I'll just get a new one, there is no harm in it anyway. I'll see you later Yellow" She said as she left.


	3. Chapter 3Chapter 3

A/N

I thought I should put this hear. Ichigo was able to be killed easily in the first chapter do to his run in with the cleaner and because he was still trying to figure out what was going on. Also if the gems seem more powerful it is because I have to make them stronger so Ichigo isn't Aizen level in this world.

Chapter 3 an offal mission

Blue Pearl and Ichigo are now walking to their new quarters to wait for the first job. During the walk Ichigo was thinking about how to get home.

{There has to be some way to get back home. From what they said before it sounds like earth is still around. My only chance is hoping that one of my jobs is on earth. I have to do what they tell me so I can gain their trust so I can go home. I hope nothing has happened to earth by the time I get there.}

"We have arrived to the quarter's master".

"Why are you calling me master"?

"As your pearl I must address you by a proper title".

"Just call me Ichigo. I don't own you, you are my partner so that makes us equals".

"Nonsense, a lowly pearl cannot equal to a being as powerful as you master".

"Fine then I order you to call me Ichigo when no one is around and not to talk about yourself as if you are a lower being. Can you do that"?

"Yes mast, um, Ichigo".

They walked in to the room to see it was no bigger than a studio apartment. It has plain white walls and nothing ells. Before they could say anything ells Blue Pearl received a message that they were to report to the ship yard for their first job.

"Mast, Ichigo we must go to our first job".

"Alright lead the way".

"Alright, come this way".

As they were walking Ichigo had some questions so he thought he would ask Blue Pearl as many as he could before they got to where it was they are going.

"Can I ask you some questions"?

"Yes you may".

"Have the diamonds always been in charge of everything"?

"From the point of witch I was created yes and before that".

"What do you mean created"?

"All gems are nothing more than peaces at first, when we are injected in to the ground of a planet we take all the resources to make our gems up. Homeworld picks planets based on what gems they need. Not all gems can be made on one planet and not all gems come out right. That is how more types of gems are discovered and if they are useful more are created. You are a special case however, you are the only Painite there is but the only hybrid as well. Pearls are rather easy to make so gems of high status have us as an accessory to show their status in the world".

"That sounds offal, what gives them the right to do that"?

"That is the way our world has worked for thousands of years".

"That's not right. Just know that I won't see you like that. You are a being with your own feelings and dreams like I am. I won't treat you any less just because this world says I should".

"… Thank you master".

"Don't thank me I'm just telling the truth. When we get back I will give you a name. How does that sound"?

"That sounds nice master, thank you".

"Let's speed up a little I don't want to be late".

"A few minutes later they got to an open field with a large amount of ships. To Ichigo's surprise they all look like different body parts. They saw Yellow Diamond waiting for them by one of the yellow hand ships so they walked over to her.

"About time you arrived. You only have to make sure everything runs smoothly here, don't let any gems get shattered if you can help it. I have left the normal defense cru on board so you can see how all the other missions will go after this one. You better not fail".

"Yah yah, I'll protect them".

"What did you just say boy"?

"Master the proper response is yes my diamond".

"Fine, yes my diamond".

"If that happens again I'll shatter you both, is that clear"?

"Yes my diamond" they both said.

"Good now get on the ship. I expect a full report when you get back" she said right before she walked off.

As they were walking on the ship Ichigo asked one more question.

"What does it mean to be shattered"?

"It means to be killed, to be seen as useless in the eyes of the diamonds".

"Oh, let's get on the ship now".

When Ichigo walked on to the ship he saw a few different types of gems walking around doing what it is they do.

"What are all these gems called" he whispered to Blue Pearl?

The short red ones are rubies, the large orange ones are jaspers, that green one over there is a peridot and the purple ones are amethyst. All of them except the peridot are combat gems".

"With how many there are you would think we would be going to war. How many more of these ships are coming with us"?

"There will be five ships total".

"Alright let's find a place to sit until we get to where it is we're going".

"We are going to the planet called Entora to set up a kindergarten, that is where new gems are made".

"Alright, come on there is an empty spot over here" he said walking to a corner of the ship that isn't crowded.

Before too long the ships started to take off to their destination. It wouldn't take too long to get there do to the speed of the ships. A few hours past and they were minutes from the planet.

"Master we are arriving at the planet".

"Alright" Ichigo said as he stud up and stretched.

"Should we go to the door to wait"?

"Nah, let's wait for everyone ells to get off first. I also was wondering that yellow purl was the one who killed me, do you have a weapon or power"?

"Most purls don't but she does do to being mistakenly put on a war ship. She left with no idea she could fight and came back like that. Yellow Diamond said that a pearl like that should be hers and took her as her pearl".

"Oh, well if anything happens stay behind me".

"Yes master".

As the ship landed and they stepped off they saw an army of humanoid creatures waiting for them. They all had blue metallic armor and swords with lots of corners and jutting spikes. Before he could say anything both armies charged at each other. Ichigo ran to the peridot to see what was going on because she seemed like the one in charge.

"What the hell is going on"?

"Well we came to plant a kindergarten but these things are trying to stop us".

"I mean I was never told that I would be part of a war".

"Tough luck now get out there and fight before I report you to Yellow Diamond".

When Ichigo turned around he saw one of the creatures flying in some high tech armor taking out gems left and right. Its armor was black with blue streaks all over it. It had a longer sword and it was hollow in the middle.

"Pearl stay here" Ichigo said as he got a hard look in his eyes.

"Yes master".

Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and jumped towards the creature. Peridot and Pearl almost fell down due to the wind he caused.

The creature turned around to see Ichigo rush at it. It put its sword up in defense but was still pushed back. They both landed far from the battle in a clearing and faced each other.

"I don't know what's going on but I can't let you kill those gems".

"I must protect my planet from you monsters. My name is Kichko and I will kill you".

"You won't get the chance" Ichigo said as he began to charge a cero.

To his shock Kichko charged his own energy blast. They fired and canceled out each other.

"Don't think I am a weakling, I have found powers of my own and trained to perfect them".

They rushed at each other and started to use their swords. Up left left right left down right left up up left down up right. They clashed blades trying to get the upper hand on one another.

"What is your name worrier"?

"It's Ichigo".

"I'll be sure to remember it after I kill you.

The blue streaks started to glow and Kichko broke the clash. He jumped in to the air and Ichigo followed. They flew around clashing blades over and over again waiting for an opening. At there next clash Ichigo jumped and kicked Kichko down to the ground.

"GETSUGA TENCHOU".

Ichigo swung his sword and a crescent shaped energy blast flew towards Kichko. Kichko landed on his feet and saw the blast coming at him. His sword started to glow and before the attack could hit he absorbed it. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and Kichko jumped and met him in the sky.

"It is a nice sword isn't it. I made it myself in case I ever ran in to anyone with powers like mine. It can absorb there energy and give it to me to use as my own. Watch as I become more powerful before your eyes".

The sword glowed even brighter and the streaks on his armor followed. The sword stopped glowing but the streaks didn't. He could see that his own energy was flowing out of the spikes.

"This is some nice power you have Ichigo, Let's see if you think the same".

Kichko put his hand out and to Ichigo's further shock he began to charge a cero just like his own.

"What did you call this attack, that's right. Cero".

[BOOM]

As Ichigo was falling he looked up at Kichko but he saw Ginjo in his place.

{No, not again. I can't believe this, he can take my powers too. I won't let this happen again.}

When Ichigo landed he jumped right back up to Kichko and they clashed swords again but this time Kichko was thrown to the ground. Ichigo began to charge a cero but he didn't notice that it was black. He didn't even notice himself say the name of the attack.

"Cero oscuras".

Kichko's eyes widened not at the amount of power but at the feeling he got when it hit him. Despair, the fear of being powerless, to lose everything and not have the power to stop it. All of that and more is what he felt. The feeling shattered his will and he didn't get up from the attack. It's not like he could, he knew he was defeated, now he would wait to see if his opponent would finish him off.

Ichigo landed and looked at the crater he made. He walked down to Kichko's body to see him trying to get up.

"Well Ichigo I have lost to you. It is only right that you finish me off so I may die with my honor as a worrier".

Ichigo turned around and looked down. He began to walk away with Kichko yelling at him.

You can't just leave like that. This is war if you don't kill me I will come back stronger than ever to kill you. You bastard, come back here".

"I can't kill you Kichko, I hate killing. In my short life I have only killed one man and regretted it ever since. Forgive me but I can't give you the death of a worrier you want. Goodbye".

On the other side of the crater Ichigo saw Blue Pearl at the edge of the crater.

"Master Peridot told me to inform you that the opposing army has been eradicated".

"NO. You won't get away with this".

With only his will power he rushed at her with great speed. When he opened his eyes he didn't see a pearl on the ground. He saw Ichigo with a missing arm and blood dripping. He looked down to see Ichigo's sword run threw his chest. He dropped his sword and smiled at Ichigo.

"I see now, you are a protector. I respect that Ichigo. Thank you".

His body slumped down and Ichigo placed his body at the bottom of the hole. He picked up Kichko's sword and put it in his gem for safe keeping. He helped pearl back up from when he pushed her out of the way with his missing arm.

"Master your arm is missing. Thank you for protecting me but you didn't have to do that".

"I did. Let's go back".

"Master what about your arm".

"Leave it".

{Hay king want to see something cool.}

There, right before Blue Pearls eyes Ichigo's arm began to regenerate. Ichigo flexed it to get use to it.

"Master" she said in wonder.

"Blue".

"What was that master"?

"Your name, its Blue".

"Thank you master, I mean Ichigo".

{Remember Ichigo look forward to the bright future and not at the dark past.}


	4. Change for the Better Chapter 4Chapter 4

a/n

Just so you know Ichigo wasn't evenly matched when he was fighting Kichko it is a thing hollows do, they play with their pray for a bit. It is something Ichigo does subconsciously.

Chapter 4 Training

Ichigo was walking to see the diamonds because they wanted a report of the mission he just got back from. Blue was walking by his side on the way to the meeting room. She was still looking at him in wonder because of what he was willing to do to protect her.

{Why would he do such a thing, I'm just a pearl. Why does he see it fit to protect me? I'll ask him after the report.}

They walked in to the large set of doors and closed them behind them.

"Well out with it already, how did it go" Yellow Diamond said forcefully.

Ichigo clenched his fists, "Why didn't you tell me you would send me to war" he said with a strained tone to his voice?

"We wanted to see how you would fare and we needed to finish them off too".

"Why did you need to do that"?

"We needed the resources in there planet to make more gems" Blue Diamond said calmly.

Ichigo snapped his head up, "I was forced to kill, I hate killing. It doesn't matter what you need if innocent people are being killed because of it".

"Do you have a way of proving that you killed, you could just be saying that after all"?

Ichigo pulled the sword out of his gem and dropped it at their feet.

"That is the sword of their strongest fighter. I was forced to kill him to protect her" he said as he pointed at Blue. "I lost an arm protecting her but I had to kill to save her".

"Preposterous, you still have both arms".

Ichigo looked at them strait in the eye, "Cut off my arm" he said as he held it out.

"We can't"…

"Blue Diamond it is his request, Pearl do it".

"Yes my diamond" she said pulling out her sword.

[Swing]

His arm fell to the ground and blood was dripping from the stump.

"Why did you have us cut off your arm" Blue Diamond said with some concern in her voice?

Before their eyes Ichigo's arm began to regenerate and reform. When it was complete he flexed it to show them that it was just like his old arm.

"That's why, I have the ability to regenerate".

"It is true my diamonds, his arm was cut off when he pushed me out of the way from an attack".

"Why would you risk your life to protect a lowly pearl" Yellow Diamond asked with a distasteful look on her face?

"I can't stand to see anyone get hurt if they don't deserve it". Ichigo turned around, "Don't send me on anymore war missions... let's go Blue" he said as he walked off back to the room they gave him.

"Yes master" she said as she followed him.

Yellow Diamond looked at Blue Diamond, "He named the pearl"?

"It would seem so, Painite is a strange being. I think we better listen and keep him away from war. We could just send him on escort missions instead".

"Fine but to use a sword like this the enemy must have been powerful. Have some humans from the zoo taken to the labs, we must create more of these powerful super soldiers".

"What if they turn out like that and what are we going to do with him and that named pearl"?

"He is powerful so if he continues to follow orders he can remain as he is. The pearl can stay with him, she can't do anything anyway she's just a pearl. As for the other humans, we won't give them the chance, and if any of them try to resist then we will shatter them. The chances are worth the risks".

"Alright, I'll have a few delivered right away".

Blue Diamond walked out of the room back to her own ship to take care of Yellow's Request.

{I have to do something about this. What Yellow is planning doesn't feel right. That human doesn't belong here and if he rebels we won't survive. I have to come up with a plan of my own so humanity can survive, like Pink Diamond wanted all those years ago.}

…

In Yellow Diamond's office she was getting a message from her communicator.

"Well it appears that Painite has entered the training room. Let's see how he has trained to become so powerful".

She opened a large amount of screens looking in the room at many different directions.

…

As they were walking away from the meeting room Ichigo saw that blue was fidgeting.

"Is something wrong Blue"?

"Well master, I wanted to ask you something. Only if you would allow me to of course".

"Blue, you can ask me anything whenever you want. What is it"?

"Why did you see it fit to save me back there"?

"It's just like I said before, I don't like seeing anyone get hurt if they don't deserve it".

"Master I disobeyed your command to stay put, I should have been shattered because I didn't listen but you saved me".

"That doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that you're okay. The diamonds may think you should have died but I'm not like that. To them you are just a pearl but to me you are Blue, the person who watched me till I woke up even if it was an order".

"Thank you Master Ichigo but I have one more thing I want to ask you".

"I told you already, just ask" he said with a chuckle.

"Yes um, can you train me to be as powerful as you"?

Ichigo stopped for a second and walked on again.

"Why do you want me to train you"?

"I want to be as powerful as you so you don't have to look out for me again. I don't want to cause you to get shattered by mistake. I also don't know why but I want to be able to help you in whatever way I can".

"Alright".

"What"?

"I'll train you".

"Really"?

"Sure, your mind is made up so if I didn't train you you'd try it on your own anyway right"?

Blue blushed, "Well".

"I hope you know that I won't go easy on you. I'll teach you the same way my teachers taught me".

Blue looked a little nervous, {what kind of training could he have went threw to be that powerful?}

In answer to her silence, "He kept trying to kill me until I unlocked my powers".

Blue was shaking, what had she gotten in to.

"Um, master where are you going"?

"The training room".

"Master we've past the training room a few minutes ago".

"Um, dam it".

…

They WERE FACING EACHOTHER IN THE TRAINING AREANA AND Ichigo WAS PULLING OUT Zangetsu.

"Alright BLUE I'M GOING TO TRAIN YOU THE SAME WAY MY TEACHERS TAUGHT ME," Ichigo SAID AS HE GOT IN TO A STANCE.

"What METHED IS THAT MASTER?"

"I'M GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU UNTIL YOUR POWERS SHOW UP like I said before."

"Um, MASTER I THINK I COULD COME UP WITH A MORE SOOTABLE TRAINING METHED."

"You SHOULD FIGURE out HOW TO USE YOUR POWERS THEN … BECAUSE I'M REALLY GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU," Ichigo SAID AS HE FLASHED RIGHT ABUBV HER.

He SWONG Zangetsu DOWN AND BLUE STARTED RUNNING. Ichigo FLASHED RIGHT INFRONT OF HER AND SWONG Zangetsu AGAIN. Blue DUCKED JUST IN TIME AND RAN IN ANOTHER DIRECTION.

"Come ON BLUE, YOU WILL NEVER GET STRONGER IF YOU DON'T ATACK," HE SAID AS HE RAN AFTER HER.

"Master I HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEETING YOU."

"You DON'T HAVE TO BEET ME … JUST TRY NOT TO DIE BEFORE YOU UNLOCK YOUR POWERS," HE SAID AS HE FLASHED TO HER.

She DUCKED UNDER ANOTHER SWING AND RAN AGAIN.

"Ichigo STOPPED AND YELLED, "If YOU DON'T STAND YOUR GROUND IN BATTLE YOU WILL NEVER STAND A CHANCE."

Blue STOPPED AND TURNED AROUND. She THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT HE SAID AND TOOK A STANCE OF HER OWN. They RAN AT EACHOTHER AND Blue WAS DODGING MOST OF Ichigo's SWINGS. She GOT A FEW CUTS HEAR AND THERE BUT NOTHING TO MAGER. She SAW AN OPINING IN Ichigo's GARD AND THREW A PUNCH.

The PUNCH CONNECTED AND THEY BOTH STOPPED. Blue WAS SHOCKED THAT SHE WAS ABLE TO BRING HERSELF TO DO IT.

"Ichigo LOOKED AT HER AND SMILED a little, "Good JOB BLUE BUT NOW THAT I KNOW THAT YOU CAN FIGHT I CAN STEP IT UP."

He BEGAN TO RASE HIS POWER AND BLUE STEPPED BACK IN FEAR. HE RASED HIS POWER SO MUCH THAT BLUE WAS ON HER KNEES STRUGLING TO GET UP. Ichigo WALKED TO HER SLOWLY AS HE RAISED Zangetsu OVER HIS HEAD.

Blue LOOKED UP AT HIM WHEN HE stood RIGHT BEFORE HER. She SAW Ichigo's POWER FLOWING AROUND HIM AND Zangetsu GLOW BRIGHT. She LOOKED DOWN AND COUVERED HER HEAD AND HOPED HER POWER WOULD COME TO HER.

"Well BLUE IT LOOKS LIKE YOU COULDN'T MAKE IT," HE SAID IN DISAPOINTMENT.

HE SWONG Zangetsu DOWN AND…

[Clang]

Blue LOOKED UP AND SAW THAT Ichigo's SWORD WAS STOPPED BEFORE IT COULD HIT HER. She SAW THAT IT WAS HER THAT STOPPED THE STRIKE THAT WOULD HAVE KILLED HER. Ichigo LET HER STAND UP AND BACKED AWAY. Blue STOOD UP AND TOOK A LOOK AT HER WHEPPEN.

In HER LEFT HAND WAS A SMALL ARM SHEALD WITH A SHINING BLUE COLOR. In HER RIGHT HAND she had a short thin sword with a sharp edge and a deadly point. The handle and guard were dark blue and the blade was almost white but it had a light blue tint. She held them up and admired them.

"Good job blue I knew you could do it."

"It's my very own power, it's so beautiful," she said still lost in her own little world.

Ichigo walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "What is it that you want to do with your power?"

She put her arms down and looked at him, "I want to be strong so I can make master proud, I don't want master to get hurt for my sake and if master needs it I will help him in any way I can."

"Alright then I will tell you something that someone important told me. Look forward, never turn back, if you hesitate you will die, if you turn back you will age, face foreword and take down anything in your way. That is what they told me and it has helped me so much."

"Thank you master for training me."

"We aren't done training, you still have much to learn. You have your weapon but you don't know how to use it. You also have to learn how to use and control your energy. I have to learn those still too so we will learn that together. There is so much you can learn. You can even make your own attacks with your energy and we will also learn that together."

"You don't have to do all that for me."

"I want to, also it will give me something to do during our time off. Also your training isn't over yet," he said as he made a familiar bucket hat appear over his head.

"Master, why do you have that over your head?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"The next part of your training is to knock off my hat. I know this doesn't make sense but I had to learn like this."

That sounds easy enough."

"We will be fighting at the same time."

"Alright master get ready because I will knock that thing off your head."

"Bring it on blue."

They rushed at each other with big smiles on their faces. They know that they would have one another's back for many years to come. They will train for now but when trouble comes in two years it will test there bond and growth. Also what will Yellow Diamond do with this knowledge and how will it affect this world.

A/n

I am sorry but my caps lock key got stuck and I didn't feel like fixing the text when it was fixed. Also Ichigo is training her because he doesn't want Blue to get hurt and to pass the time. It will also allow me to make a time skip. Also I took some grammar courses so the quality may have changed mid way through.


End file.
